


which witch

by cinthiajai



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinthiajai/pseuds/cinthiajai
Summary: "i survived because the fire inside burned brighter than the fire around me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song by Florence & the Machine which was pretty much the only thing I listened to while i wrote this.

~~

Their father showed them the cottage they would be living in.

“Okay girls, you know this is temporary right?” He said in a cheerful voice as he showed them around the ridiculously small space. Nesta turned her lips up in disgust. “I’ll get our money back, you’ll see. But for now this is our home, so let’s make ourselves comfortable, yes?”

Nesta turned around to look at her sisters, Feyre and Elain. They were small, still impressionable. Maybe one day the only thing they’ll ever remember is this _cottage_. Or if they’re lucky enough they’ll never remember it. But that is only if their father can ever win their fortune back,

~~

Their father started selling their things within a month. It seems like carving wasn’t in high demand and neither did it pay well. Every jewel that got sold was another reason to hate her father. Nesta would see him sitting by the fire every night after dinner making another carving, hoping that maybe it will move them out of this cottage.

All Nesta wanted to do was throw all the wood into the fire and scream in his face. Why did you lose our money? Why are you letting us starve?

_Why didn’t you try to cure mother?_

And eventually all their food and money ran low. They were scraping the bottom of every barrel and had to ration the food. Soon the hunger pains started. Elain would lay in bed crying every night of hunger while their father continued his carving and Nesta wanted to yell at him for that too.

Then one morning sweet little Feyre left. Nesta was slightly relieved. Maybe this will knock father out of his trance. Maybe the loss of Feyre will make him take action. For dinner that night they ate the rabbits that Feyre caught that morning. Nesta wanted to yell at her for that. Why is their sister providing when it should be their father?

But she left her rage inside and hoped that maybe one day their father would provide.

~~

Graysen got on his knees before Elain, professing his love before the wealthiest in the continent. Everyone in the room held their breaths though Nesta knew what Elain’s answer would be. She saw how he constantly doted on her, how Elain would speak nonstop about him. Nesta didn’t know if it was true love but it was an honest one.

Elain covered her mouth with tears already dotting her eyes. She bent to hug him and the room erupted in cheers. Nesta looked around the room and saw her father and Graysen’s father hugging each other over an alliance because that’s all this marriage was for them.

“Did you see that ring Graysen gave her?” Graysen’s father said, “An iron ring! My suggestion of course. Nothing says ‘I love you’ more than making sure those disgusting fae never touch her.” her father clapped him in the back with a smile on his face.

Disgusting, absolutely disgusting.

Nesta took a small sip from her glass of wine, thinking of Feyre up in Pyrinthian and wondered for the hundredth time if she was doing ok.

~~

Elain and the housekeeper were at the door and looking over their shoulders Nesta saw… Feyre. The last time she saw her sister she was practically running to Pyrinthian to save her High Lord. There was no reason for Feyre to be back… unless something bad was about to happen.

“Mrs. Lauren, draw up some tea and bring it to the drawing room.” She tried to stay calm, but it’s so hard to do when someone comes back from the dead.

~~

Nesta is sitting in her father’s office, crunching the numbers for an evacuation. Hundreds of people that needed to move and hundreds of people needed to move them. The numbers were insane. The Queens’ indifference was even crazier.

Nesta sighed and stood up. She knew she had told herself that she would stay here in this house until the moment she died, but maybe what she and Elain really needed to do was save their own skin. She walked out of the room and moved towards the parlor. Feyre’s High Lord said there would always be a fae in that room awaiting their answer.

Nesta opened the drawing room door and saw that the fae was sitting in one of their couches, their back turned towards her. She felt her anger rising up - _how_ dare _they act comfortable in our home_ \- but she bit it down, it was Rhysand and his Court that was doing them a favor now.

Nesta coughed to get the fae’s attention. She only saw them cock their head a bit as an indication for her to start, “Rhysand, your High Lord, he said that if I changed my mind at any point I could do so. He said that you would bring me and Elain to Velaris, your city. Does the offer still stand?”

The fae got up and turned towards her. Maybe it was the fae’s grin. Maybe it was the way he stood or was dressed, but to Nesta something didn’t seem right. “As long as the human lands are in danger the offer still stands. Are you ready to leave?”

Nesta reached for the door handle behind her.

“Actually, I changed my mind. We’ll stay here,” She said in the calmest voice she could muster. She quickly turned and ran out the door but the fae moved too fast for her. He caught her wrist and slammed her to the wall. Nesta saw stars and moaned in pain.

“I’m sorry dear, but there’s no option to change your mind.”

Nesta tried to move out of the fae’s grip but they were too strong. Panic started to set in. She screamed, “Elain! Elain! _Let me go_. Who are you?!”

She wiggled in their hold, trying her best to get away.

The fae growled in anger and backhanded her. Nesta tasted blood in her mouth. She distantly heard screams in the house and then he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I’m your worst nightmare.”


End file.
